


The Grim Reaper's Secrets

by therealassistant



Series: DRV3 Remnants of Despair au [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Gore, No Anime Brainwashing We Despair Like Real Men, but near the end, huh, i kind of like Maki the longer I think about her i just?, i said i was gonna do Iruma next but I Lied, in a good way, not actually one sided but don't worry guys, remnants of despair au, the more i write these the more i die, there are spoilers for drv3 in this, this went from "might be a ship", to "oh yeah it's a ship", what happens is still upsetting :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant
Summary: Maki Harukawa was surrounded by death, and she could never change that, no matter how hard she tried.





	The Grim Reaper's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe it, but we're halfway into the drv3 cast, and it's been about seven months since this all started. I honestly didn't expect to write more than one fic of this, but I do really enjoy writing these fics.
> 
> I do apologize for not responding to comments, but I can't think of anything else to say besides "fafjkaafhabfha" because I just. get so flustered. yall are so nice. from now on I'll try my best to respond to comments! 
> 
> On a side note, drv3 is coming out in a few days! It's so exciting I just can't believe it. After it comes out, updates will be more frequent on my first fic, and I'll try to keep it a pattern between updates (one chapter of that fic, one fic/chapter for this series, etc)
> 
> But I just want to say thank you so much for the support! It really, really helps! Anyway, onto the fic!
> 
> I don't own Danganronpa in any way, shape, or form (besides the few games I play) so please don't sue me

She hasn't killed anyone in three months.

Maki almost drops the pencil in her hand as that thought crosses her mind, but she quickly regains her composure, continuing to stare at the blackboard at the front of the classroom with blank eyes as she resumes to twirl the pencil in her hand. Although her eyes remained blank, it was as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders, albeit a small one. Regardless, it allowed herself to be a little less on edge. When she first became an assassin, she didn't go a week without killing at least one person, those memories she could only categorize as being one of the worst experiences in her life.

Yet, like a faucet slowly being turned off, the amount of murders she committed slowly began to drop until, eventually, she would only kill about two to three people a month. She's still surprised over the fact that she was almost living a normal life for the past three months, well, considering that she was enrolled into Hopes Peak. She had expected the demands in assassinations to rise once she was enrolled into the academy, not for it to simply vanish.

What had she been doing these past three months? Maki's frown deepened as she struggled to remember, no longer twirling the pencil between her fingers. She had been going from class to her shared dorm room with Kaede, who she had yet to follow up on promising herself multiple times that'd she'd one day strangle her. She had watched over Rantaro's little sisters a few times while he was at the library due to him hearing about her fake talent, the Ultimate Caregiver, much to her dismay. And then she... Was beginning to draw a blank.

She sighed in slight annoyance, her face changing into that more neutral look she usually wore as she looked around the classroom, trying to recall what she had been doing the past three months. Was that really what a "normal life" was for her? It was almost disappointing, to say the least. Although, it was still a lot better than killing strangers...

Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes suddenly caught the person a few desks ahead of her, giving a small, frustrated sigh at her own, albeit rare, lapse in memory. 

How could she ever forget Star Gazing Nights?

That was what Kaito had dubbed them on the fifth night of them looking up at the stars. Granted, there was probably a better name that could have been thought of between the two of them, yet Maki didn't seem to care about the name, and Kaito was too engrossed into the stars above to think of something better. The shitty name didn't take the beauty out of the night sky anyway, so there was really no reason to bother. 

To Maki, it was these nights that she considered the best moments of her life. The last time she had gazed up at the night sky for so long was before she learned how to kill a man in one strike or how to make almost anything a weapon, but a time where she wished with all her heart she would be taken out of the orphanage and join a loving family. 

It hadn't taken her that long to stop wishing for such stupid things.

At first, after so many years, she hadn't expected herself to just sit down and look up at the sky for practically no reason. It surprised her that all it took to enjoy the night sky once again was a friend that knew every single constellation like the back of his hand, or so he claimed.

It only takes her a few minutes to realize what she just thought, actually dropping her pencil this time as her eyes grew wide.

Did she really consider that idiot a friend?

She couldn't recall a time where she had given a person a title like that, the thought of such a thing even happening baffled her to begin with. Yet she, someone who has murdered over dozens of people, befriending someone like him, an almost air headed idiot, had actually happened.

And he still doesn't know about her true talent.

Whenever she thought about that, it almost felt like a swift punch to her stomach, and it baffled her. She knew she couldn't tell him about her true nature, it would place both him and herself in mortal danger. Besides, she shouldn't care about something as ridiculous as keeping secrets from someone.

Yet ever since Kaito had told her about his illness, he seemed to become a different person entirely, almost like a zombie. He seemed to talk to people less often, especially Shuichi, who she had thought was a close friend of his. His actions also seemed sluggish, drained even, as if his life was slowly getting sucked out of him.

In the small, almost insignificant, irrational part of her mind, she thought that the reason for this was because he had told her about his illness, and was getting stressed over it. As if he was afraid of her telling someone else. While she had dismissed that idea at first, it had soon returned, but the thought was no longer insignificant.

No one knew about her true talent, she had been careful about keeping that a secret, but Kaito was a friend, someone she now, supposedly, cared about. In return, just so he could feel less stressed, maybe, just maybe, she could...

"You dropped this."

She snaps out of her thoughts at the voice almost too close to her head, turning around as she begins to feel the sensation of someone poking her arm. She doesn't need to look at who's talking to her to know who it was, yet she still turns to face Rantaro. His face adopting an almost calm look that only startled and scared others, yet didn't effect Maki at all, simply taking the pencil she dropped out of his hand, and then thanking him almost too quickly before turning back around. 

Her heart skips a beat once she notices that Kaito had turned around, the vacant look in his eyes that he now wore almost all the time stirring something in her mind. It's when Kaito turns back around that she realizes that what she had felt was guilt, and that's when she finally makes her decision. The rational side of her was screaming at her to not go through with this, but it went unheard by its only listener. 

The next time she met Kaito, she was going to tell him the truth. Maybe he wouldn't feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders if she gave him her own life ruining secret.

###### 

"Nishi nishi... I didn't expect to find you out here."

Even if Maki had heard the footsteps brushing against the grass earlier, she hadn't expected the owner of them to come in her direction, yet she doesn't need to turn around to know who's speaking, giving a small, tired sigh before speaking. "... What do you want, Ouma?"

Another snicker leaves her classmate's mouth as the footsteps start to get closer, his voice starting to get louder as he spoke. "I don't want anything from a grumpy person like you, Maki! I just wanted to walk around, that's all..!"

When the footsteps start to get too close, the assassin finally turns around, at first narrowing her eyes towards the small figure in the near pitch black darkness, opening her mouth to threaten Ouma, before freezing up, finally noticing the look on the short boy's face. 

The unease adorning her classmate's face didn't seem to fit, twisting his face into a strained frown, his eyes darting from side to side, as if he was looking for someone. He even seemed out of breath, of all things.

"... Were you running from someone?"

The words leave Maki's mouth before she can stop them, yet she's too shocked by her own slight concern for the other that she doesn't say anything after that. If Ouma was shocked about what she said, though, he doesn't show it, tilting his head a bit as he stared down at the other. "Eeehhh? How did you know?" He doesn't give her the chance to respond, instead making his hands into fists as he leaned forward, stars twinkling in his eyes as he continued to speak. "That's right..! I was running from Junko Enoshima's stupid sister!"

Even hearing her upperclassman's name caused Maki to immediately become tense. She knew who Junko Enoshima was, hell, nowadays, it was hard to go a day without seeing her talk to someone else in her class. 

Even if Maki had never talked to her before, though, she could practically see the danger radiating off the fashionista and almost everyone she had ever interacted with. There was also Kaito, who used to constantly complain about her for what seemed like hours, yet he had eventually stopped talking about her altogether. Even going as far as trying to evade any conversations that just mentioned her.

Yet Ouma didn't seem to notice Maki's slowly growing anger, or rather, he seemed to ignore it altogether, tilting his head to the side a bit as he stared down at her. "You know her too?" He gasped as he covered his mouth with one of his hands, his eyes growing wide. "Are you her friend too-?"

She's on her feet before she even realizes it, her red eyes narrowed as she scowled down at her classmate. "No, of course not. Why would I be friends with her?"

The supreme leader shrugged, waving Maki off as he shook his head, an uninterested look taking over his face as he looked off to the side. "I dunno, but almost everyone else in our class seems to be friends with her." He barely glances in her direction as a wicked smile adorned Ouma's face, making his childlike face look sinister as he spoke. "Don't you think that's strange? Even our beloved Kaito is slowly falling into her trap, and you can't do anything about it."

Maki freezes up completely, her red eyes slowly losing the sharp edge that had occupied them since Maki was a child as what Ouma said slowly sunk in.

She doesn't realize she's holding Ouma by the neck until he's off the ground, that murderous glint returning to her eyes as her voice drops to a whisper. "What trap? What exactly is she planning?"

Despite being strangled, the supreme leader still manages to have that wicked smirk on his face, taking a few labored breaths, before opening his mouth, his voice also dropping to a choked whisper, his eyes darting left and right, as if searching for something. "I don't... Know..." He hacks as Maki's fingers tighten around his throat for a split second, before loosening again, a small, almost childish scowl now adorning his face as he spoke. "But I'm... Trying... To stop... Her..."

Before Maki can even question her classmate, the sound of loud, dragged out footsteps reached her ears, prompting her to drop Ouma to the ground in an almost comical fashion, the smaller boy falling on his back with a childish yelp, before quickly shooting back to his feet, giving a childish pout as he glared up at Maki, his voice still a bit quiet from his sore throat. "Y-You're so rude... I can't believe I thought you could h-help me..."

Maki turned away from the direction of the footsteps to face Ouma once again, her eyes now more curious rather than malicious. She had hated the supreme leader from the moment he opened his mouth, yet her dislike for him did not stem from him just being one of the most annoying people Maki had the displeasure of meeting. She would much rather die than work together with him, and she had thought the feeling was mutual.

Then again, if she had to choose between letting Kaito remain in the palm of Junko Enoshima's hand, or to go along with Ouma's so called plan to stop the madwoman, the answer was quite clear to her, and maybe even to Ouma.

"... What do you want me to do?"

This time, Ouma's eyes visibly widen, unable to hide his slight shock for just a minute, before it is all too quickly hidden by a small smirk. "E-Eh? You a-actually want to..." He suddenly stops speaking, his eyes wandering to his left, widening once again, before stopping. Maki is about to turn around to see what caused him stop talking, before he suddenly coughs, doubling over, as if he was trying to hack up a lung. He bends forward just a bit, grabbing Maki's arm, as if to steady himself, pulling it just a bit so the faux caretaker could bend forward a bit to his level. Maki was just about to rip her arm out of his grip before she finally hears the words between his fake, over exaggerated coughs. "... I n-need you... To g-get close... Find out wh-what she's... P-Planning..."

Maki doesn't even have a chance to respond, as the footsteps from before suddenly stopped, followed by an all too familiar voice. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing here?!"

Finally, it seemed like Maki had been taken back down to Earth, ripping her arm out of Ouma's grip as the supreme leader sniffed, tears coming to his eyes as he mumbled. "I-I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Now that's bullshit, and you know it!" The footsteps are now more like stomps as the other's voice gets louder, stopping just a bit behind Maki. "Why don't you just fuck off for once?!"

The look on the supreme leader's face is incomprehensible for just a moment, glancing towards Maki for a second, before he shrugs, waving in a nonchalant fashion as he turned, and began walking away. "Awh, fine, if that's what my beloved Kaito wants, then so be it..."

Maki watches in silence as Ouma slowly walked away, not looking away from him until he disappeared into the darkness, a small sigh leaving her mouth as she turned around to face Kaito. "... I had that under control."

The purple haired astronaut shrugged, adjusting the jacket around his body just a bit as a smirk appeared on his face. "Ah huh, you sure did. Although... That kind of went better than I expected." He shrugs as he stares up at the night sky for a few minutes, his smirk turning into a slightly confused frown as time went on, before turning to Maki. "... What were you two talking about anyway? Last time I brought him up, you said you would rather eat glass than talk to him again."

Maki gives a small, frustrated sigh as she looks away from Kaito, what Ouma had said before now rolling around in her head. 

For once, the assassin had a feeling that what the supreme leader had said wasn't a lie or a sorry attempt at a joke, after all, she had seen a bit of what Junko had done to her classmates.

At first, she had thought that this was just some sort of power trip for the fashionista, and she expected her to soon get bored and leave them alone, yet as time went on and more and more people fell into Junko's influence, the implications of what Junko's plans were took a more sinister approach. To Maki, it was almost like Junko was... Brainwashing her classmates, one by one.

It didn't take a genius to realize that she was soon going to be one of Junko's targets. Yet that thought didn't seem to faze her that much, surprisingly. 

No, what did terrify her was that Kaito was already in the fashionista's little cult, and that he would soon become even more of a shell of himself than he already was. 

"... Hey, Harumaki."

How was she going to get him out of this mess? She exceeded in combat and strategic thinking, yet this was beyond her. For once, she didn't want to kill anyone, and helping Ouma with his own plan seemed to be the only one to have everyone live in the end.

"... Maki?"

The real problem was getting close to Junko. She didn't know who the fashionista was targeting next, and Maki could no longer tell who was part of Junko's group at this point. How did Junko even decide her targets? The only person she ever seemed to talk to was...

"Hey, Maki! Earth to Maki!"

Finally, Maki snaps out of her thoughts, glaring at Kaito as a small scowl appeared on her face. She's about to open her mouth to question him when she suddenly realizes something, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Whoo..." Kaito laughs uneasily as he sheepishly smiles down at Maki. "You had me worried there for a second... I thought you were about to pass out or some shit..."

Kaito always talked to Enoshima about nothing but his classmates.

A worried look appeared on Kaito's face once he notices the shocked look on Maki's face, his own eyes widening just a bit in surprise. "... Uhm, Harumaki..?"

Kaito was the one telling Enoshima about their classmates.

She takes a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she gives a stiff nod, forcing her mouth into a tight frown as she looks away. "I'm fine."

The shock on Kaito's face turns to worry all too quickly, and Maki hates it. She hates how this man could fake something like worry and sadness so easily, and how she fell for it. Was that all that everything they've done to this point just a way for Kaito to get close to her for Junko? Or was everything he did before actually him, and he's just been changed like almost half of the class was?

The thought of Kaito being manipulated into doing Junko's own bidding to the point he isn't even himself anymore causes a small spark of a plan to appear in Maki's mind. she doesn't think twice as she interrupts Kaito before he gets a chance to speak, her voice still that flat, cold, emotionless tone. "Kaito, I need you to tell Junko something for me."

At the mention of Junko's name, Kaito freezes up completely , his worried expression remaining, with a tinge of pain and fear mixed in that she could barely catch. Maki simply ignores it for now, though, forcing herself to continue speaking as she twirls her long hair between her fingers, trying to focus on that instead of the words she's about to say. "... Tell her that I'm not the Ultimate Caregiver, but..." She stops for a second, and she nearly pinches herself for hesitating. Her thoughts are buzzing around in her mind, a small voice in the back of her head tells her to stop talking, to not endanger both herself and Kaito. She simply ignores it, instead, she just tugs her hair a bit harder, clenching her teeth a bit before forcing the words out of her mouth. "... Tell her that I'm the Ultimate Assassin."

For a solid three minutes, neither of them make a sound. The only noise being the small breeze that sometimes rustled the leaves around them, but besides that, Kaito stared at Maki, and Maki stared at anything that wasn't part of Kaito, or anywhere near him. She's expecting him to walk away, to run, to do anything at all and just leave when Kaito finally sighs, shaking his head a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "... Damn, for a second there, I thought you were going to tell me you were an alien..."

For once in her life, Maki is speechless. She just told him to basically give Junko the information she wanted, and all he could do was joke? It takes her a minute to finally be able to speak again, but once she does, her words are barely intelligible and her hands are shaking in a mixture of rage and pure confusion. "Are you serious? Aren't you going to leave and tell-?!"

"Nah."

That single word is immediately enough to get Maki to stop talking, watching in stunned silence as Kaito shrugged, placing his hands in his jacket's pockets as he spoke. "If Enoshima wants info about my friends so badly, then she can go get her own fucking info." 

Maki's too stunned to notice the bushes behind Kaito rustle just a bit, a dark shadow darting out of them and towards the girl's dorms. No, all Maki could do was try, in vain, to find a proper response to Kaito's words.

He had called her a friend.

Not in a sarcastic, joking, or sadistic manner, but in a way that was both heartfelt and genuine. Even after she had basically told him that her talent required her to kill people, he still stood in front of her, smiling uneasily. This caused something inside Maki to snap, and she doesn't notice the tears falling down her face until her vision becomes a bit blurred.

At first, she doesn't know what to say, leaving the two in a state of tense silence. She doesn't look up at him in some vain attempt to hide her tears, allowing the shocked look on his face to go unnoticed.

It takes a few minutes for Maki to force some words out of her mouth, attempting to wipe the tears off her face as she mumbled. "... You really are an idiot..."

Yet the smallest of smirks on her face only causes Kaito to laugh uneasily, nodding his head slowly in agreement as he shrugged just a bit. "Yeah, I guess I am..."

The rest of the night goes uneventful, allowing themselves to forget about everything besides the night sky as the moon slowly passed by. For once in her life, Maki felt as if she was living without a single worry in the world, with no guilt weighing her down and suffocating her. For now, she enjoys the small amount of time she was spending with the astronaut, unaware of the fact that this would be the last conversation they would have together as normal students.

Eventually, both of them head back to their dorm rooms, and Maki Harukawa is only a bit surprised to see the fashionista waiting for her at the front door of the building.

###### 

Takemichi was at his wits end. He thought the end of the world would stop that entire fangirl problem he had, but apparently not, evident by the girl that was currently stalking him.

She had been following him for exactly five minutes and twenty nine seconds, even going as far as taking the same subway as him to his garage. Well, his father's garage to be exact, but he was using it more than his old man, so it was more appropriate to call it his. 

Regardless, the would be stalker was slowly going from being annoying to almost frightening at an alarming rate.

He could only catch glimpses of her whenever he looked behind him, her brown hair flowing in the wind, or a flash of a red shirt, but he could somehow always see her bright red, emotionless eyes.

When he saw her get on the subway train, he finally decided that he should confront her instead of waiting to talk to her at his garage, almost feeling a threatening vibe fill the subway car once he finally got a proper look at her.

She didn't seem that old, just about his age, with hair that fell down just below her knees, wearing a red shirt and a normal pair of jeans, yet the look she gave him was almost hypnotizing. As he stared at her, he nearly shivered at the both threatening and emotionless gaze she sent him, forcing him to finally look away and out the window.

Once he got off the train, he forced himself to walk at a steady pace, his hands in his jacket's pockets as he whistled a small tune, trying to ignore the footsteps behind him that seemed almost too close for comfort.

At first, he had started to walk home, finding the small sense of normality almost comforting as he allowed the light from the streetlamps to wash over his face, before taking a sharp left into an alley. Surprisingly, the stalker had followed him, her footsteps now echoing behind him for only a few minutes as he walked into the alleyway before suddenly stopping. At this, Takemichi quickly turned around, his eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to question the young woman following him, before stopping.

She wasn't there.

At first, Takemichi rubbed his eyes, blinking quickly a few times before looking back up, yet the alleyway was still empty.

Did he just imagine the stalker? Was the pressure of running the biggest biker gang in the country finally getting to him? God, he hoped not, he had promised Mondo that he'd do his best to run it, and he intended to keep it to his last breath.

Yet he couldn't have imagined something that seemed so vivid and real despite Takemichi's, what Mondo called, wild imagination.

Eventually, Takemichi chalked it up to being exhausted. He hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, yet he didn't think his mental state would deteriorate that quickly to the point he see imaginary stalkers, sighing as he shuffled out of the alleyway, finally heading home.

It took him about five minutes to finally get home, digging into his jacket to try to find the key to unlock the front door as he walked up the small set of steps, before freezing up.

The front door was open, the doorknob hanging by a thread as it swung unceremoniously in the wind, yet this, surprisingly, didn't frighten him the most. No, what scared him was the bloody hand prints that decorated the frame.

"... Dad?" He, slowly, walked up to the door, running a hand along the door's frame as he looked inside the dimly lit house. It was when his hand finally ran over the still wet blood on the frame that he finally started to panic, running into the house as he nearly screamed. "Dad?! Dad, where are you?!"

At first, he had ran upstairs, sprinting into all three of the rooms upstairs. All he found though was another pool of blood in his father's bedroom, almost causing him to puke. He forced himself to swallow it, his movements a bit more frantic as he ran around the downstairs area.

It was when he finally heard a scream from the garage that he froze up completely, before bolting outside, sprinting to the smaller building right next door, his face paling once he noticed that the door to the garage was in a similar state to his home's front door. He slammed the door against the wall as he threw it open, a dull crunch sound echoing across the garage as the door collided with whatever was behind it, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever carnage he would see inside...

Only to see a girl sitting on the motorbike in the garage, his motorbike to be exact.

He stared at her as she looked down at the phone in her hand, occasionally texting into it, seeming unaffected by him slamming the door open only seconds ago, her somewhat casual demeanor throwing him off guard, leaving him speechless. He looked around the garage for any sign of his father, even for any signs of a fight, yet the garage was just how he left it earlier today, down to the oil stained wrench he had thrown into the corner of the room a few days ago.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl on the motorbike pocketed her phone, standing up before turning to Takehmichi, almost looking tense, as if she was expecting him to yell at her. "... Are you Takemichi Yukimaru?"

He could do nothing but stare at her for a few seconds, feeling a strange sense of familiarity from the young woman in front of him, her cold voice choking him up, before it finally hit him.

Her eyes, those emotionless, yet somehow threatening, red eyes that he had seen on the subway train. He couldn't forget them even if he tried.

She was the one following him home.

Despite himself, he can't help but laugh, her voice was exactly like he expected it to be, yet he immediately stopped as she narrowed her eyes at him. "... Do you want to get killed?"

He had heard those words countless times before, and every time he had heard it, he had simply laughed or shrugged the words off. Now, though, it seemed like the woman in front of him would actually carry out with her threat if he gave her a certain answer. He forced himself to shake his head, causing a somewhat relieved sigh to leave the other's mouth as she nodded her head. "Good... I may not look like it, but I really don't enjoy killing people." He paled just a bit at her words, yet she didn't seem to notice or care, continuing to speak as she glanced off to the side. "Now, I'm not going to ask you again, you are Takemichi Yukimaru, correct?"

This time, Takemichi is able to force some pain filled words out of his mouth, his hands clenching into fists at the word "kill", nodding his head quickly as he did. "Y-Yes... I'm Takemichi... U-Uh... What's your name..?"

He nearly slapped himself at his attempted small talk, his cheeks turning a bit red in embarrassment, yet the young woman in front of him seemed a bit startled by his question, tugging on her hair as she looked off to the side, her face now wearing a small pout. The small amount of emotion she showed somehow relaxed Takemichi just a bit, reminding him that the person in front of him was still a human being, not an emotionless machine. "... Maki."

Takemichi forced himself to become less tense at her quiet words, barely able to hear them in the near silent garage. Despite everything, a small smile adorned Takemichi's face as he nodded his head, raising a hand towards her, as if to shake her hand. "A-Ah... I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Maki..."

Maki stared down at his hand, her hands still running through her long hair, her eyes going a bit wide in shock. As the silence stretched on, Takemichi slowly lowered his hand, his smile wavering just a bit, nearly jumping as Maki spoke up once again. "You... You're such an idiot..."

"... Thank you?"

This time, her eyes narrow as she hissed at the shorter boy, no longer tugging on her hair as she spoke. "That wasn't meant as a compliment." Takemichi is about to respond when Maki shakes her head, a small sigh leaving her mouth as she shuts her eyes. "This is pointless... We're wasting time. We need to go."

It takes a few seconds for Takemichi to understand what Maki was saying, his eyes going a bit wide, before narrowing his own eyes in slight anger, all his past fear gone in a second. "What do you mean? Where are you going to take me?" He looked around for his father once again, finally walking away from the door and towards Maki as he continued to speak, his voice slowly rising with his growing anger, ignoring the almost wet sound that came from his sneakers as he walked. "Why the hell are you even here? How did you get inside?! Where the hell is my Dad?!"

Maki didn't move at all as Takemichi finally stopped in front of her, coldly staring down at the smaller boy in silence. For once, though, Takemichi didn't back down, his hands at his hips as the other nearly towered over him.

"... I'll show you."

His shock at her sudden words nearly throws off Takemichi's glare, but he forces it to remain there, his fear returning just a bit as he spoke. "You'll show me what?"

Maki walked around the smaller boy towards the front door of the garage, her hair nearly brushing against the ground as she walked over towards the door, before suddenly stopping next to it. "I'll show you where your father is."

She reaches forward towards the door, finally revealing her bloodstained hands to him. In the dim light, he sees the blood that remained when she had touched her hair, nearly causing him to gag. He barely has a chance to recover as she shuts the door, allowing the body behind it to slump down to the ground.

Even when their face was crushed with the doorknob, Takemichi could recognize who's body it was.

Maki didn't look at Takemichi as he threw up, merely sighing as she stared at the body, slowly shaking her head. "Look at what a mess you made..."

Had he done this? Did he slam his father's face in when he ran into the garage?

No, that was impossible, but as he stared down at the ground, he was having second thoughts, finally noticing the small pool of blood around the body, with footsteps leading right to where he was.

"Y-You... You..." For the first time in years, Takemichi slowly lost his temper, going from shocked to enraged in seconds, his eyes aflame as he screamed at the young woman by the door, quickly running up to her as he raised his fists. "You bitch! You made me kill my-!"

Even if he was looking right at Maki as he ran towards her, he didn't see her move at all. One second, she was standing by the door with her back to him, the next, she was right in front of him, with her fingers wrapped tight around his throat, cutting off his battle cry.

He clawed at her hands, his nails digging into them, drawing blood, yet Maki didn't flinch as he scratched her hands, only staring coldly at him in silence, the only sound being him gagging for breath. He doesn't notice that there are tears leaving his eyes until he runs out of energy for scratching into her hands, his hands falling to his side as his vision starts to grow fuzzy.

The very last thing he sees before going unconscious are Maki's cold, red, emotionless eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy this as well! Once again, updates may be a bit slower due to both school and my other fic now, and I apologize for that.
> 
> Anyway, feedback is welcomed and appreciated, and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening everyone!


End file.
